Nos coeurs enfermés
by Plumyx
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un des pièges de Bonnie contre Klaus tourne mal et qu'Elena se retrouve enfermée seule dans un manoir avec lui sans moyen d'en sortir ?  Klaus/Elena, après le 3x09.
1. Le sort

Hello tout le monde !

Je vous présente enfin ma première fanfiction en espérant qu'elle vous plaira !

Il s'agit d'un Klaus/Elena (parce que Klaus est un personnage que j'adore).

L'histoire se passe après le 3x09.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CW et à L.J Smith.

**Chapitre 1 : Le sort**

POV Elena 

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Mikael était mort, plusieurs jours que Stefan n'était plus sous l'emprise de Klaus, et plusieurs jours que j'attendais désespérément des nouvelles de lui. J'étais terriblement frustrée. Il n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'attendre sans rien faire, et pourtant, je ne pouvais me résigner à appeler moi-même Stefan. Alors que le monde courrait à sa perte avec Klaus toujours en vie, mes pensées ne pouvait s'écarter de la personne que j'aimais.

C'en était trop ! Je pris mon téléphone posé sur le rebord de ma commode et composait son numéro.

- **Allo ? **fit la personne au bout du fil.

Je réentendis avec plaisir le son de sa voix.

- **Stefan ? C'est Elena. **

Silence.

-** Je t'appelais parce que… Enfin…, **ne puis-je continuer.

- **N'en dis pas plus Elena**.

Il était froid, plus froid qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec moi. Mon cœur commença à se serrer, en attente de la suite de ses paroles.

- **La seule et unique raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pris contact avec toi est que je ne veux plus te voir. **

Je reçu cette nouvelle comme un électrochoc. Je ne pus prononcer aucun mot, et aucune larme ne coula sur mes joues.

**- Etre avec Klaus m'a fait changer, Elena. J'ai réalisé que je n'ai jamais réellement été moi-même avec toi. Et que je ne pourrais jamais l'être. Tout est fini. Il n'y a plus rien entre nous. Adieu.**

Il raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de répliquer. Mon portable glissa de mes mains tremblantes tomba sur le sol.

Je courus à toute vitesse pour échapper à tout cela. Je ne pensais qu'à m'enfuir. A partir quelque part où cette discussion n'aurait pas eu lieu. Mais c'était trop tard, je le savais. Et j'aurais préféré continuer à me bercer d'illusions plutôt que de savoir ce que Stefan pensait réellement.

Mais ce qui me fit le plus mal, ce fut que cette rupture me fit beaucoup moins souffrir que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Je pensais tenir à lui plus que tout au monde et ne jamais pouvoir me passer de lui. Je pensais ne pas pouvoir vivre sans lui. Et pourtant, je voyais très clairement où j'en étais, et ce que j'avais à faire.

C'est alors que dépassant les limites de la ville, je m'enfonçai dans les bois bordant Mystic Falls.

POV Klaus

Je m'ennuyai terriblement. Rebekah était partie. Stefan m'avait volé et je n'avais aucun moyen de le retrouver. Mikael était mort. Katerina était terrée quelque part. N'ayant plus à fuir, la routine s'était vite installée dans ma vie. Tuer et créer des hybrides ne suffisaient plus à me satisfaire.

Il me fallait une nouvelle distraction, et vite. Mais qui ? La petite vampire blondinette et son copain l'hybride. Ou la sorcière amatrice qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Ou le pseudo-méchant vampire amoureux. Ou le chasseur de vampire dont j'avais volé le corps. Ou la double devenue ma source de création d'hybrides. Pfffu….. Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Je laissais tomber à mes pieds ma dernière victime après avoir essuyé ma bouche et léché le bout de mes doigts encore couverts de sang. Une ombre passa à côté de moi. Je me retournai en piétinant les cadavres de mes dernières proies. Je l'aperçue de nouveau. Je me mis à courir derrière elle à travers les bois.

J'arrivais dans un manoir qui semblait inhabité. Il n'y avait rien ici. J'avais encore perdu du temps sans aucune raison valable. J'ouvris la porte, mais mon pied ne pus sortir du château. Je réessayais encore et encore, mais impossible de quitter les bâtiments. Je vis la sorcière Bonnie au milieu des arbres.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?** lui criai-je.

Tout ceci commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs.

**- Arrête de t'énerver,** répondit-elle, **tu es enfermé ici. Et tu ne sortiras que lorsque nous auront trouvé un moyen de t'éliminer.**

**- Quoi ? Et tu crois seulement que je vais rester ici à attendre ? **

Elle hocha la tête en souriant. Cela me fit bouillir de rage, moi qui d'habitude réussissais à me contrôler. Je n'allais quand même pas rester ici pour l'éternité.

**- De toute façon,** ajoutai-je en reprenant un peu mon calme, **tu ne trouveras jamais rien pour me tuer. Tu ne peux pas. Et puis, j'ai des tas de sorcière à mon service, alors je serai vite dehors. Et à ce moment, je te tuerai, toi et ta petite bande de surnaturels insignifiants.**

Une bonne petite menace faisait toujours son effet. Mais pas sur elle.

- **Et comment comptes-tu les contacter exactement ?**

Elle avait marqué un point. La petite sorcière était manifestement plus intelligente qu'elle en avait l'air. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Mais j'avais beau me torturer l'esprit, aucune réponse ne parvenait à me satisfaire. Ma colère remonta en flèche. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de ne pas trouver de solution à mes problèmes.

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à lancer une insulte en direction de cette petite pimbêche qui me narguait de loin, une jeune fille débarqua un ouragan et se réfugia à l'intérieur du manoir. C'était Elena, la petite double. Elle se retourna très lentement quand elle me vis. Son visage était livide, ses yeux gonflés, ses cheveux ébouriffés.

POV Elena

Klaus… Je n'en revenais pas. Il était là, devant moi. Celui qui avait détruit ma vie. Celui qui avait tué Jenna. Celui qui avait détruit ma relation. Celui qui tuait toutes les personnes à côté de lui. Celui que je pouvais considérer comme mon pire ennemi. Mais pourquoi était-il ici ?

- **Elena !** Fit la voix de Bonnie.

Je m'approchai de la sortie en prenant soin d'ignorer la personne qui se trouvait tout près de moi. Bonnie était en bas des marches qui menaient à la porte et me regardait d'un air effrayé.

- **Bonnie ? Que ce passe-t-il ? **demandai-je, apeurée**.**

**- Je suis désolée. J'ai lancé un sort sur cette maison pour y piéger Klaus et, pour faire court, toutes les personnes qui y entre ne peuvent plus en sortir. Donc, tu es bloquée ici…**

Venait-elle de dire ce que je pensais ? Moi, coincée avec un monstre de la pire espèce ? Non. C'était impossible. Je devais rêver. Oui, 'est ça je rêvais… Non, c'était ridicule…

**- Mais pourquoi tu ne lève pas le sort ? **l'implorai-je à moitié, frappée d'un éclair de lucidité.

**- Parce que je sortirai, et que plus jamais elle ne réussira à me piéger, **ricana Klaus, **elle sait que je suis trop malin pour ça.**

**- Je suis désolée, **conclue Bonnie.

Elle s'éloigna en me regardant dans les yeux et en secouant la tête.

- **Et,** l'apostropha l'hybride, **n'oublie pas de m'apporter à manger… Sinon, je n'hésiterai pas à me nourrir avec ce que j'ai sous la main.**

Il ajouta sa dernière phrase d'une façon subjective, en me regardant intensément, tellement que je faillis défaillir. Je murmurai un « monstre » à son égard.

- **Comment ?** demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois, **je n'ai pas bien entendu.**

Il avait évidement très bien compris.

- **Nous allons bien nous amuser, **finit-il.

**Fin**

Et voilà !

Bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais ça va commencer au prochain !

N'hésitez pas à envoyer des REVIEWS pour me donner vos impressions ou pour critiquer un peu (toujours constructivement !).


	2. Cohabitation

Hello tout le monde !

Je vous présente le chapitre 2 de ma fanfiction !

Et merci pour les reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CW et à L.J Smith.

**Chapitre 2 : Cohabitation**

POV Klaus

Je l'entendis de nouveau chouiner dans sa chambre. Je soupirai en refermant mon manuscrit. Elena m'épuisai. En ce moment, je rêvai de perdre mes dons d'hybride pour ne plus l'entendre pleurer à longueur de journée. Ça n'arrêtait pas : Et bla et bla et que je pleure et bla et Stefan et Klaus et Bonnie et bla… Ses sentiments m'affligeaient. Elle était pathétique. Je priais jours et nuits pour qu'elle s'arrête.

Je posai lourdement le livre sur la table et me levai en faisant basculer ma chaise. Il était temps de faire quelque chose ou j'allais devenir fou. Je n'étais pas habitué à un tel étalage de faiblesse. En moins d'une seconde, je me trouvais devant sa porte. J'entrai dans un grand fracas sans prendre le temps de frapper.

Elle était allongée sur son lit, au même endroit où elle s'était installée trois jours auparavant lors de son arrivée ici. Quand elle me vit, elle sursauta, me regarda droit dans les yeux et se remis à pleurer toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

**- T'as fini, oui ? **hurlai-je presque.

**- Excuse moi d'avoir des sentiments… **dit-elle à mi-voix.

Puis elle s'allongea de nouveau sans prendre ma présence en considération. Depuis quand la tristesse rendait-elle les humains si attachants ? J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Mais elle semblait si faible, si minuscule, que j'aurai pu la briser en une fraction secondes. A quoi pensai-je exactement ? Pourquoi en la voyant, mes émotions d'humain revenaient-elles ? A présent, c'est moi qui étais pathétique.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais détourner les yeux de cette petite chose roulée en boule sur son lit. Alors je m'assis côté d'elle pour attendre, sachant que de toute façon, je ne pourrais rien faire tant que ses gémissements me dérangeraient. A ma grande surprise, elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et posa sa tête contre mon torse. Je grimaçai lorsque ses larmes et ses restes de maquillage coulèrent sur ma chemise blanche, mais je n'osai pas faire le moindre geste. Je ne savais réellement pas comment m'y prendre.

POV Elena

Pourquoi faisais-je cela ? Son contact aurait du me dégoûter, me révulser, m'horrifier, m'épouvanter. Mais j'avais juste besoin d'une personne pour me réconforter, peu importe de qui il s'agissait. Cela aurait pu être Katherine, il n'y aurait eu aucune différence pour moi. Je voulais juste que quelqu'un reste à mes côtés, et je n'avais pas tellement le choix sur la personne.

Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je m'endormis, mais quand je me réveillai, j'étais allongée avec ma couverture au-dessus de moi, et Klaus était parti. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux à présent. Il était peut-être tant que je sorte de cette pièce. Et, à mon grand regret, je devrais penser à remercier l'hybride.

Je descendis lentement les marches de marbre qui semblaient mener au salon. Au fur et à mesure que j'approchai de la salle, je commençai à entendre des notes de musique. Quand j'arrivai, je vis Klaus assis devant un piano à queue qui semblait dater de très longtemps. Il jouait une mélodie douce, lente, mais tout de même joyeuse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer.

Il appuya sur la dernière touche et se retourna vers moi.

- **Alors,** dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait charmeur, **subjuguée par mon talent hors du commun ?**

Je fis la moue. Il se contenta de sourire en me faisant signe de l'approcher. J'hésitai légèrement.

- **Allez chérie,** ajouta-t-il, **je ne vais pas te manger.**

Il me regarda de haut en bas.

**- Enfin, peut-être pas.**

Son rire cristallin résonna dans toute la pièce. Sans que ce soit son intention, il avait tout de même réussi à me détendre. Je fis quelque pas pour le rejoindre. Lorsque je fus près de lui, il se lança dans une nouvelle musique, plus mélancolique que la précédente. Une musique qui me rappelait des souvenir douloureux dont il était principalement la cause. Mais je ne pleurai pas. Au contraire, je me mis à chanter, et les paroles vinrent toutes seules. Lorsque je refermai la bouche, il ferma les yeux et repris le refrain.

Je réalisai que je n'avais jamais pris le temps de réellement l'observer. Autrement, j'aurai remarqué qu'il était diablement beau. Ses cheveux formaient de légères boucles. Ses doigts fins se déplaçaient gracieusement sur le clavier. Ses lèvres, lorsqu'elles se débarrassaient enfin de son sourire narquois, s'emblaient douces au touché. Je rêvai de revoir ses yeux bleu-gris. Sa voix de velours retranscrivait parfaitement les émotions de la chanson. Il paraissait si normal que c'en était déroutant. Mais c'était reposant de le voir sans son air machiavélique. Cela le rendait encore plus sexy. Stop ! Mais à quoi pensai-je ? C'était mon ennemi… Mais je ne pouvais quand même pas nier qu'il était attirant… C'était un fait.

POV Klaus

J'entendais les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient de plus en plus. J'étais plus satisfait de moi que jamais. Je riais intérieurement. Je terminai mon chant, et avant que je m'en rende compte, Elena l'avait déjà recommencé. Elle avait fermé ses beaux yeux chocolats et serrait ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine.

Comment avais-je fait pour ne jamais remarquer qu'elle était aussi belle ? Et surtout, qu'elle était aussi différente de Katherine ? Parce qu'elle l'était. Elle semblait si naturelle, si humaine. Elle était même rayonnante. Ses longs cheveux châtains avaient beaucoup poussés et atteignaient le milieu de son dos. Ils paraissaient d'une douceur incroyable. Ses lèvres formaient un sourire de pur bien-être, un sourire pour lequel n'importe qui se damnerait, mais c'était peut-être un peu tard pour penser à me damner de nouveau… Je ne parlerai même pas de sa voix. Pour une humaine, je la trouvais particulièrement attirante. Non ! Je ne devais pas penser de telles choses !

Et voilà ! Maintenant, j'avais de nouveau faim. Et je ne pouvais pas mordre ma source d'hybrides par peur de la tuer. Je me levai brusquement en lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? **demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait peur. Je le voyais. Elle recula de quelque pas et observant mon visage. Je devais avoir les yeux rouges.

- **Tu me donnes soif !** grinçai-je d'un air menaçant.

Je parvins à me contrôler un peu et redevins normal.

**- Ne t'en fait pas. Ta copine la sorcière est passée hier et m'a apporté des poches de sang.**

Je me repris en main. Je semblais si faible ainsi. Il me fallait une phrase cinglante, et vite.

**- Et, de toute façon, je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite. Ce serait moins drôle, et puis je m'ennuierai tout seul…**

En quelques secondes, j'avais vidé une poche de sang dans un verre de whisky et m'étais assis sur le canapé, devant la cheminée. Elena s'assit également, mais à l'autre extrémité du sofa.

**- Viens à côté de moi,** la narguai-je, **on dirait que tu as peur.**

**- Disons que je me méfie, **répliqua-t-elle.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

**- Merci pour tout à l'heure**, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je me remis à sourire rien qu'en pensant que je l'avais forcé à me remercier.

**- De rien. Mais ce n'étais pas gratuit. En plus, tu me dois une chemise.**

**- Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi. Et de toute façon, je ne peux pas sortir t'en acheter une.**

**- Il y a d'autre façon de payer, chérie.**

Elle m'observa d'un air horrifié, les joues plus rouges que mes yeux quelques minutes auparavant. Puis, à mon grand désespoir, elle se reprit.

**- Tu es fier de toi, hein ?**

**- Très. Mais tu devras trouver un moyen de me rembourser, et le plus vite possible.**

**- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?**

J'arquai un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre ce à quoi je pensais.

**- Hormis **_**ça,**_ajouta-t-elle.

- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,** réfutai-je d'un air faussement innocent.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je la savais au pied du mur. Elle ne voulait certainement pas avoir une dette envers moi. Je commençais à bien m'amuser avec elle.

Je posai mon verre sur la table basse devant moi, et en moins d'un dixième de seconde, je me retrouvai au-dessus d'elle.

**- Tu as mis trop de temps. Donc, je vais choisir pour toi. Pour me remercier je veux que…**

Que pourrais-je lui faire faire de sympathique, mais qu'elle accepte tout de même de réaliser ? Que voudrait-elle bien faire, mais à contrecœur ?

- **… Tu m'embrasses.**

C'était simple, mais implacable**. **La lueur dans ses yeux traduit quelque chose que j'identifiais comme de la peur, mais je n'en étais pas totalement certain.

- **Hors de question,** répondit-elle catégoriquement.

**- Tu n'a pas le choix. A moins que tu veuille garder ta dette envers moi pour l'éternité…**

Elle grogna. Elle n'était apparemment pas très satisfaite des options qui s'offraient à elle. Puis, son visage s'approcha lentement du miens, et ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes. Mais elles se contentèrent de les frôler.

POV Elena

Il racla sa gorge, signe qu'il en voulait plus. De son point de vue, c'était compréhensible : après tout, ce que j'avais accepté de lui donner n'était pas un véritable baiser.

Mais, de mon point de vue, sa monstruosité n'avait plus de limites. Il forçait une jeune fille qui venait à peine de rompre à embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Seulement, il avait raison. Je me répugnais d'avoir une quelconque dette envers lui. D'autant plus que j'avais toujours appris à assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Je n'avais donc aucun autre choix. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir.

Je passai main dans ses cheveux et capturai ses lèvres. Elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air. Un frisson parcourra mon corps et il me sembla qu'il en fut de même Klaus. Mais je me faisais surement des idées. Je sentis tout de même ses muscles se contracter. A bout de quelques secondes, je parvins à décoller ma bouche de la sienne.

-** Et bien voilà,** dit-il d'une façon démoniaque**, ce n'était pas si dur**.

Il se leva et laissa sur le canapé. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il se retourna en me lançant un regard langoureux.

**- Et, la prochaine fois, prend un bonbon à la menthe.**

Il me fit un clin d'œil, et me laissa seule avec moi-même. Je restai tétanisée, tremblante.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?** finis-je par murmurer, au bord des larmes.

**Fin**

N'hésitez pas à envoyer des REVIEWS pour me donner vos impressions ou pour critiquer un peu (toujours constructivement !).


	3. La vérité

Hello tout le monde !

Je vous présente un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction !

Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui m'envoient des reviews (réponse aux reviews à la fin du chapitre) !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CW et à L.J Smith.

**Chapitre 3 : La vérité**

POV Elena 

**- J'en ai marre,** criai-je en lui refermant la porte au nez, **que dois-je faire pour avoir un peu d'intimité ici ?**

**- Ne t'énerve pas chérie, **fit la voix de Klaus, **je finirai tôt ou tard à te voir dans ton intimité.**

**- Rêve toujours.**

**- Crois-moi, j'en rêve déjà… De toute façon, tu finiras par venir vers moi.**

J'entendis son rire résonner dans toute la pièce. Je rouvris la porte et l'attrapai par le col de sa chemise.

**- Ecoute moi bien l'hybride,** hurlai-je, **jamais, et je dis bien jamais, je n'accepterai de coucher avec toi ! Et, crois moi, quand je sortirai d'ici, je prendrai un malin plaisir à t'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute. Mais avant ça, je te ferai regretter toutes les paroles blessantes et humiliantes que tu as prononcées à mon égard. Et je te ferais regretter ce baiser que tu m'as forcée à te donner. Parce que si je l'ai fais, et ça tu le savais très bien, c'était uniquement parce que j'étais totalement paumée et que je cherchais du réconfort n'importe où où je pouvais en trouver. Est-ce que c'est clair ?**

**-Tant d'énergie dans un si petit corps, **ricana-t-il, **si ce n'est pas mignon.**

**- T'es vraiment qu'un sal…**

**- Non, **me coupa-t-il**, la vulgarité sonne faux dans la bouche d'une femme.**

**- Tu n'as pas de conseils à me donner.**

**- Au contraire, chérie. Je croie que si.**

**- Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'un vampire tueur qui règle tous ses problèmes en trichant et en tuant.**

Une lueur de rage passa dans ses yeux. Il m'attrapa par les deux épaules en me forçant à le lâcher.

**- Maintenant,** rugit-il, **c'est toi qui va m'écouter ! Tu n'as aucune idée de tous les problèmes que j'ai pu avoir dans ma vie et des choses que j'ai subies pour les régler. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu pour en arriver là. Tu ne sais pas quelles épreuves j'ai dû surmonter. Et je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de te laisser m'éliminer sans réagir juste parce que tu me l'as demandé. Je pourrais te briser en moins d'une seconde si je le voulais. Et puisque tu me parles de ce baiser, je ne t'ai pas forcée, ni hypnotisée. Tu aurais pu refuser si tu avais eu un peu plus de volonté. Mais tu n'en as pas eut. Tu m'as bien compris ?**

Ses bras m'empêchaient de reculer. Sinon, je me serais sûrement terrée au plus profond de la terre. Je n'avais jamais vu Klaus dans une colère aussi noire, et je dois avouer que j'aurais préférer ne jamais le voir. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi effrayée dans toute ma vie.

**- Je…,** commençai-je.

Puis, ce fut le trou noir.

POV Klaus

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Elena me tomba dans les bras. Elle s'était évanouie, sûrement à cause de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie. Peut-être y étais-je allé un peu fort. Mais cette petite idiote m'avait réellement mis hors de moi.

Je la soulevai et la déposai sur son lit, remontant ensuite la couverture au dessus de son nez. Je soupirai en m'asseyant à ses pieds. Parfois, les humains étaient si sensibles que c'en était affligeant. Sa respiration repris un rythme normal et les battements de son cœur ralentirent. Je l'observai attentivement. Son visage semblait si paisible par rapport à tout à l'heure.

Plus d'une heure passa où je restais à ses côtés, et cela commençait à me taper sérieusement sur les nerfs.

**- Bon alors la marmotte, **finis-je pas crier en me levant, **tu te réveilles, oui ?**

J'étais totalement exaspéré. Je me rapprochai d'elle, et lui donnai deux ou trois tapes sur la joue. Elle n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux.

**- Tu te décides ou quoi ? Allez ! **

Je continuai de la frapper, de plus en plus fort, sans aucune réaction de sa part. Il étant temps d'en venir à des mesures plus radicales.

**- Désolé chérie, mais si tu n'ouvres pas tes yeux dans la seconde qui suit, je n'aurai d'autre choix que de t'embrasser pour te réveiller… Tu connais sans doute l'histoire de la Belle aux Bois Dormant. **

Elle grommela. Ma certitude que les menaces faisaient toujours leur petit effet revint.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?**

**- Je disais,** répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort, **que tu n'as pas du tout une tête de prince charmant.**

**- Ce n'est pas l'avis de toutes les femmes que j'ai connu, **ajoutai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle me lança son coussin en plein dans la tête. Elle allait le regretter. Je lui relançais son coussin en pleine figure et me jetait sur elle. Elle cria. J'avais dû la choquer plus que je ne le croyais.

**- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, **lui lançai-je.

**- Lâche-moi !**

**- Je veux un baiser avant, **dis-je en lui décochant un sourire charmeur.

Je savais que cette fois, elle refuserait catégoriquement, mais ça ne coûtait rien de l'énerver un peu.

- **Tu peux toujours courir, mon pauvre.**

Son ton et son regard ne laissait pas de place à une quelconque remarque de ma part. Je pris donc sur moi et ravalait toutes les répliques qui me venaient à l'esprit. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte.

**- Klaus…**

Je me retournai et vis qu'Elena s'étais redressée sur son lit.

**- Reste, s'il-te-plait. J'ai besoin de quelques explications.**

Elle avait réussi à attiser ma curiosité. Que voulait-elle de moi ? Elle attendit que je sois retourné à ses côtés pour reprendre.

**- Tu as parlé de problèmes, d'épreuves que tu as dû surmonter. J'aimerais que tu m'en dises plus.**

J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne pas retourner la voir.

**- Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?**

**- Je veux juste la vérité.**

La vérité ? Et pourquoi la lui donnerai-je ? Il ne manquait plus que ça pour gâcher ma journée. J'arborai un large sourire pour cacher ma gêne. La seule chose qu'elle voulait de moi était que je lui parle de quelque chose dont je n'avais jamais parlé à personne. Quelle plaie ! De toute façon, je n'avais aucune intention de lui en parler. Enfin, c'était ma résolution jusqu'à ce qu'elle me regarde d'un air implorant.

**- D'accord…, **acceptai-je en soupirant.

Elle sourit. Par où commencer ?

- **Disons que je n'ai pas toujours été un monstre. C'est mon père qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Après nous avoir créés, je veux dire, après avoir fait de nous des vampires, il s'est mis en tête de tous nous éliminer pour réparer ce qu'il qualifiait de son « erreur ». J'ai vu se faire tuer devant mes yeux un de mes frères, ma cousine, et plusieurs de mes parents éloignés. Ça n'a pas été une décision facile à prendre pour moi, mais je n'avais qu'une seule solution : j'ai dû pourchasser et tuer tous les autres membres de ma famille. Il était hors de question qu'ils subissent tous les conséquences de ce qu'avait fait Mikael. Et j'ai décidé que je ne les ramènerais à la vie que lorsqu'il serait enfin mort pour de bon. Et pour que ce soit le cas, il fallait que je devienne un hybride à part entière, pour avoir assez de force pour le faire. Seulement, lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'étais devenu un monstre sans le moindre sentiment et qui tuait à longueur de journée, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Mais la seule et unique chose qui m'a fait devenir ainsi était au départ la cruauté dont à fait preuve mon père.**

Je respirai un bon coup, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues. Je ne me reconnaissais plus.

POV Elena

J'étais choquée. Non seulement je ne m'attendais pas à autant de franchise de la part de Klaus, mais ses paroles m'avaient profondément émue. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'il puisse ressentir ce genre de sentiment. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose que je n'expliquai pas.

**- Et ta mère ? **demandai-je doucement.

Je vis une lueur dans ses yeux que je n'avais jamais observée chez lui. De la… culpabilité ? Non, je devais sûrement me faire des idées. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains.

**- Cela a été ma première erreur. Le fait de devenir un vampire avait littéralement amplifié mes sentiments. Je me sentais rejeté, sans importance à ses yeux. Et je considérais que tout était totalement de sa faute. Oui, je n'étais que le fruit de ses erreurs après tout. Alors, quand je me suis retrouvée devant elle, je n'ai pas pu me contrôlé et… tu connais la suite.**

Je le regardai, partagée entre la tristesse et la surprise.

- **Je suis désolée, **murmurai-je.

- **Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser.**

**- Laisse-moi finir.**

Il tourna son regard vers moi.

- **Je suis désolée pour tout ce que tu as subi, et je reconnais que cela a dû être très difficile à vivre, mais je ne vais certainement pas te plaindre. Toute la peine que tu as eut, tu l'as causée au moins cent fois à d'autres personnes, en particulier à moi. Je ne changerai donc pas l'opinion que j'ai de toi.**

Il se leva et ouvris la porte, en regardant dans le vide.

**- Mais,** lui criai-je avant qu'il ne sorte, **je suis tout de même heureuse de savoir que tu as des sentiments.**

Et un sourire illumina de nouveau son visage.

**- C'est la première et la dernière fois que je te les montre. Et, si tu veux ruiner ma réputation, dis le à tes amis, ils ne te croiront pas de toute façon.**

Et il sortit.

**Fin**

N'hésitez pas à envoyer des REVIEWS pour me donner vos impressions ou pour critiquer un peu (toujours constructivement !).

Réponses aux reviews :

Llexys = C'est vrai que l'histoire va un petit peu vite. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais ralentir le rythme (sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle). Merci quand même !

Kellydu32 = Merci pour tous ces compliments ! J'aime aussi beaucoup quand Klaus lance des répliques comme ça, mais je n'ai pas souvent le bon endroit pour en mettre, même si je le fait au maximum.

Damon-Elena-Love = Moi aussi, je suis plutôt Delena, mais il y a trop de fics qui parlent de ce couple et je voulais faire plus dans l'originalité. Merci à toi !

Et un grand merci à ceux que je n'ai pas cités !


	4. Ce que je veux

Hello tout le monde !

Je vous présente un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction !

Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui m'envoient des reviews (réponse aux reviews à la fin du chapitre) !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CW et à L.J Smith.

**Chapitre 4 : Ce que je veux**

POV Elena

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte du manoir. Sûrement Bonnie. C'était la seule qui venait nous voir de temps en temps. Je me levai et quittai ma chambre.

**- Elena, chérie ! Tu as de la visite !** Fis la voix de Klaus à travers de la maison.

Je me précipitai vers le hall d'entrée.

**- Pourquoi continues-tu à m'appeler « chérie » ?** Demandai-je en descendant les escaliers qui menaient directement à la porte.

**- Parce que j'en ai envie,** répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

Je soupirai. Il était exaspérant, désespérant. J'étais certaine que son seul but dans la vie était de me pousser à bout. Je me dirigeai vers Bonnie, qui attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte, légèrement en retrait. Elle regardait Klaus fixement puis dévia son regard sur moi.

**- ****Ҫ****a fait plaisir de te voir Bonnie.**

Elle ne ma répondit pas, mais se contenta de continuer à me détailler de haut en bas.

**- Depuis quand es-tu aussi proche de lui ? **me reprocha-t-elle.

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, **réfutai-je en me demandant comment elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion.

Je me retournai vers Klaus, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

**- Enfin bref, **reprit Bonnie, **j'ai trouvé un moyen de te faire sortir d'ici.**

L'hybride s'approcha, l'air intéressé.

**- Tu vas enfin me débarrasser d'elle, **se réjouit-il,** c'est pas trop tôt.**

Je le frappai, mais j'eus apparemment plus mal que lui.

**- Explique,** demandai-je en me frottant la main.

**- C'est simple. J'ai jeté un sort sur quelqu'un, ce qui fait qu'il pourra entrer et sortir de ce manoir tant qu'il le veut. Il sera ton garde du corps le temps que la magie s'active, c'est-à-dire quelques heures. Quand ce sera fait, il suffira que tu gardes un contact physique avec lui quand il sort pour pouvoir passer la porte.**

J'étais soulagé de savoir que je pourrai bientôt être débarrassée de Klaus.

**- Et,** lançai-je, **sur qui as-tu jeté ton sort ? Damon ? Caroline ? Tyler ? Pas Rebekah quand même ?**

Elle secoua la tête à chacune de mes propositions.

**- Stefan. **

Mon sang se glaça. Je me figeai. Je vis Klaus se raidir à côté de moi. Elle ne pouvait avoir dit je que je pensais. C'était impossible. Il m'avait clairement fait comprendre que je n'avais plus aucune importance à ses yeux. Alors que venait-il faire ici ? Je le vis arriver en courant et se planter à côté de Bonnie en me souriant.

**- Je…, **bégayai-je,** au revoir Bonnie…**

Et je m'enfuis pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

POV Klaus

Elena s'enfuit en courant, me laissant avec le traître et la sorcière. Je lui lançai un regard noir. Si j'avais pu, je me serais jeté sur lui et l'aurai massacré. Et il riait tandis que je serrais les poings et contractais ma mâchoire. Il osait se moquer de moi. Il allait me le payer très cher. Ne savait-il pas à qui s'adressait ?

**- Je t'interdis de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux,** me menaça Bonnie.

**- Et pourquoi ne le ferai-je pas ?** Grinçai-je.

**- Parce que si tu le fais, tu ne retrouveras jamais ta famille,** intervint Stefan.

Bonnie me tourna le dos et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Le vampire pénétra dans le château sans quitter son sourire. Il m'ignora royalement et commença à monter les marches qui menaient au premier étage. Je restai immobile en le regardant. Il tourna la tête vers moi et redescendis.

**- C'est pas mal ici,** dit-il avec son air joyeux qui me tapait sur les nerfs.

**- Pourquoi es-tu là ?** M'énervai-je.

Il perdit son sourire niais.

**- Je suis revenue pour reprendre ce qui m'appartient.**

**- C'est-a-dire ?**

**- Ma petite-amie.**

A quoi pensait-il ? Comptait-il reconquérir Elena ? Il était hors de question que je le laisse faire. Et après tout pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas mes affaires. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser être heureux après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait.

**- Tu as rompu avec elle il y a trois semaines, **grognai-je,** et tu crois peut-être qu'elle va te tomber dans les bras ?**

**- C'est tout à fait ça. Elle ne peut pas se passer de moi.**

**- Et quel est ton intérêt à faire ça exactement ?**

**- Je me suis rendu compte que je m'ennuyai sans elle. Mais pourquoi toutes ses questions ?**

Je ne répondis pas. Il était vrai qu'elle était capable de succomber de nouveau à son charme. Alors pourquoi le fait penser cela me faisait mal ? Il fallait que je me reprenne avant de devenir aussi pathétique qu'un humain.

POV Elena

Que venait-il faire ici ? Pourquoi venait-il me torturer ?

**- Elena…**

Je me retournai vers ma porte, là où se trouvai Stefan. Il s'avança vers moi tandis que je reculai pour me retrouver collée au mur.

- **Ecoute-moi Elena. Je t'en prie.**

Je gardais le silence.

- **Quand j'ai rompu avec toi, j'ai commis la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Après l'avoir fait, je me suis senti comme une coquille vide. Et j'ai compris. Je préfère être avec toi en n'étant pas totalement la personne que je suis au fond, plutôt que d'être moi en restant malheureux. Je t'aime toujours Elena, et je continuerai à t'aimer pour toujours.**

J'étais émue, très émue. Je commençai à pleurer, mais Stefan essuya mes larmes du bout de son pouce. Puis il m'embrassa doucement. C'était étrange. Je ne ressenti pas du tout les mêmes choses que lorsque je l'embrassais avant. Au contraire, cela faisait plutôt comme un grand vide. Je m'écartai de lui, gênée. Je crus voir Klaus dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais je dus me l'imaginer car il disparut en moins d'une seconde.

J'entendis un grand bruit venant de la cuisine, comme quelque chose qui se brise. Puis un cri de rage, celui de Klaus. Stefan me laissa dans ma chambre, sous prétexte d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il ne revint que plusieurs heures plus tard.

**- Le sort s'est activé. Allons-y.**

Il me prit par la main et m'emmena jusqu'au hall. Mais avant de partir, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

**- Attends moi ici Stefan,** réclamai-je, **je reviens.**

Je marchai jusqu'au salon où se trouvait Klaus, assit sur le canapé. Il semblait si seul que c'en était déprimant. Je pris place à côté de lui.

**- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ton copain ?** lança-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

**- Je voulais te dire au revoir,** répliquai-je.

Il ne répondit rien. J'essayai d'attirer son attention en passant la main devant ses yeux, en le poussant, mais il n'eut strictement aucune réaction. Je lui criai de faire quelque chose, mais il ne bougea toujours pas. Je finis par le gifler, les larmes aux yeux. Il attrapa violement mes poignées et se plaça au dessus de moi, m'allongeant de force. J'essayai de me dégager, mais il était beaucoup trop fort.

**- Que fais-tu ?** Ripostai-je.

**- Elena…**

Il plaqua violement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce fut comme si un courant électrique traversait mon corps. Je n'eus aucune réaction. Je ne le giflai pas, mais je ne répondis pas. J'étais beaucoup trop surprise pour ça. Mais également surprise des émotions que cela me faisait ressentir. Je le sentais frustré. Il caressa mes lèvres du bout de sa langue. C'en fut trop pour moi. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux bouclés et m'y accrochait pour être sûre de ne pas le perdre. Et je m'abandonnai totalement à ce baiser. La sensation de sa langue sur la mienne était indescriptible. Je ne résistai plus. Cela me procurait un sentiment du pur bien-être, une chaleur que je n'avais pas avec Stefan.

Klaus se détacha de moi. Ma respiration était saccadée. Les battements de mon cœur totalement désordonnés. Et il le sentait. Je le repoussai et me levai.

**- Au revoir Klaus…, **murmurai-je en lui tournant le dos.

Je sortis de la pièce.

**- Adieu, chérie…**

**Fin**

N'hésitez pas à envoyer des REVIEWS pour me donner vos impressions ou pour critiquer un peu (toujours constructivement !).

Réponses aux reviews :

Et un grand merci à DHE121 et Fastar, et aux autres que je n'ai pas cités !


	5. Ce que tu voulais

Hello tout le monde !

Je vous présente un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction !

Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui m'envoient des reviews (réponse aux reviews à la fin du chapitre) !

/!\ Alerte aux fans de Stefan : ne pas lire ce chapitre si vous tenez beaucoup à ce personnage. /!\

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CW et à L.J Smith.

**Chapitre 5 : Ce que tu voulais**

POV Elena

Je suivis Stefan à l'extérieur du manoir sans me retourner. Je me frottai les yeux pour éviter de pleurer. Après tout, je n'avais aucune raison d'être triste. Je devrais plutôt me sentir soulagée. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Cela me faisait comme un poids. Du bout mes doigts, je frôlai mes lèvres encore tremblantes. Il fallait que j'arrête ça. Il était mon ennemi, et il le resterait toujours. Alors pourquoi me sentais-je aussi mal ?

**- Alors là,** rugit Stefan, **on peut dire que je me suis bien fait rouler.**

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une telle colère.

**- De quoi parles-tu ? **Bredouillai-je.

**- Toi et Klaus ! Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin !**

Il croyait que je… Que moi et Klaus nous…

**- Tu te trompes Stefan…**

**- Ah oui ! Et pourquoi tu l'embrassais alors ? Je vous ai vus Elena ! Et ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire !**

Je restais muette. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Il n'y avait rien à expliquer. Je ne pouvais même pas me l'expliquer moi-même. Tout ce que je ressentais restait confus. Mon esprit était totalement embrumé, mes pensées désordonnées. Stefan attrapa mon poigné et me tira vers lui en commençant à marcher. J'eus du mal à le suivre à travers les bois. Il allait trop vite, me serrant trop fort. Je ne le reconnaissais plus. Je finis par trébucher sur une racine et m'étaler sur le sol. Stefan s'arrêta, se retourna, tira sur mon bras pour me relever, et continua à avancer.

**- Stefan,** le suppliai-je, **ralentis. Tu me fais mal.**

**- Alors marche plus vite, **répondit-il sèchement.

Je courrais à moitié derrière lui pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Je ne fis plus aucune remarque. Je devais me monter forte. Nous arrêtâmes au bord d'une route, devant un 4x4 gris qui devait sûrement appartenir à Stefan. Il me fit monter sur le siège avant, à côté de lui, mais il ne démarra pas. Il se retourna vers moi, les yeux brillant d'une lueur machiavélique.

**- Maintenant,** lança-t-il**, on va voir à quel point je me trompe.**

POV Klaus

J'avais totalement détruit ma chambre. Dès le départ d'Elena, j'étais entré dans une rage folle. J'avais vidé mon verre de sang d'un seul trait et était monté à l'étage après l'avoir brisé en le serrant trop fort dans ma main. En entrant, j'avais sortis la porte de ses gonds et elle s'était fracassé contre un mur. J'avais poussé un cri de rage en renversant mon bureau et tout ce qui se trouvait dessus. Il était impossible pour moi de retrouver mon calme. Le reste de mes actions restait flou. Mais je sais que lorsque j'ai enfin repris mes esprits, j'étais debout au milieu d'un champ de ruine. Le sol était recouvert d'éclats de verre et d'objets en morceaux. On voyait des marques de coups sur les murs et il n'y avait tout simplement plus de fenêtres. Mon matelas était éventré et couvert de plumes. Je tenais deux poches de sang dans mes mains, qui s'étaient apparemment à moitié vidées sur ma chemise, l'autre dans ma bouche.

Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé dans une telle fureur. Mais pourquoi ? Quelle en était la raison ? Je ne savais plus. La seule chose que je savais c'était que j'étais devenu comme cela lorsque je l'avais vue partir avec _l'autre. _J'avais eu plus mal que jamais. Elle était partie sans même se retourner, sans un seul regard qui aurait pu me faire espérer. J'étais anéanti par son manque de considération. Après tout, elle avait répondu à mon baiser. Et cela m'avait rempli d'un sentiment que je n'avais éprouvé depuis très longtemps.

Ce sentiment que je refoulai sans m'en rendre compte dès que je la voyais. Je devais arrêter de réfléchir avant que mon esprit ne commence à dégénérer. Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Il était impossible de ne pas y penser. Son sourire, son rire, sa voix, ses pleurs, sa détermination, toutes ces petites chose qui faisaient partie d'elle, toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient qu'elle me plaisait.

Je m'assis contre un le mur et respirai un bon coup. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière à présent, trop tard pour tout effacer. Et je ne l'aurais voulu pour rien au monde. Ce que je ressentais était indiscutable. Une larme coula sur ma joue.

**- Je t'aime Elena. Reviens, je t'en prie.**

POV Elena

Stefan s'avança vers moi. Je reculai pour me retrouver le dos contre la portière. Il me faisait peur.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête, **le suppliai-je.

Il posa ses lèvres sur ma nuque sans se soucier de ma résistance. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je sentis ses canines effleurer mon cou. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Sa bouche remonta jusqu'à le mienne. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ! J'ouvris la portière de la voiture et m'enfuie dans la forêt. Le temps qu'il réagisse, je m'étais déjà cachée derrière un arbre. Pendant les trois semaines où j'avais été enfermée, je m'étais habituée à me reposer sur Klaus. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas là quand j'avais besoin de lui ? Je n'avais aucun moyen d'échapper à Stefan, mis à par le manoir.

Stefan me cherchais. Je l'entendais crier et grogner. Je progressai lentement dans la forêt en étant la plus silencieuse possible. J'arrivais en vue du château. Mais au moment où je m'apprêtais à courir pour y entrer, Stefan arriva devant moi et me poussa à terre.

**- Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper comme ça, **cria-t-il.

- **Laisse-moi, s'il te plait !**

**- Hors de question.**

Je hurlai quand m'embrassa. Il plaqua sa main contre ma bouche.

**- Personne ne viendra te sauver. Alors tais-toi.**

POV Klaus

Ce cri venait d'Elena, j'en étais certain. Mais que faisait-elle si près du manoir ? Elle semblait désespérée. Je me relevai d'un seul coup et courrai pour ouvrir la porte. Je les vis, elle et le traître, à une vingtaine de mètres de moi. Elle semblait terrorisée. Un filet de sang coulait au niveau de sa gorge. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais rien. Je m'énervai sur le mur invisible qui m'empêchait de sortir. Elle était si près et je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre.

**- 'tain !**

Il passa sa main sous son tee-shirt, dévoilant le bas de son ventre. Elle hurla de nouveau. Ses yeux, emplis de larmes, se posèrent sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus. Il n'y avait que moi pour la sauver. Je courus vers eux et tirai Elena vers moi, sans me préoccuper le moins du monde du fait que je n'étais pas censé pouvoir sortir.

**- Comment… **commença Stefan.

**- Je t'interdis de la toucher, **lui ordonnai-je en serrant dans mes bras une Elena toute tremblante.

**- Tu n'as pas à…**

**- Ne l'approche plus !**

Sa pupille rétrécit, puis s'agrandit avant de reprendre sa taille normale.

**- Je ne l'approcherai plus,** récita-t-il mécaniquement.

Ma gorge se serra. Je commençais à étouffer. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Mon corps menaçait de tomber sur le sol. Je retournai dans le château en vitesse, avec Elena toujours dans mes bras. La porte claqua derrière nous. Je me lassai tomber sur le sol, la jeune fille entre les jambes. Nous restâmes tous deux silencieux pendant un long moment, je ne saurais dire combien de temps. Au bout d'un moment, son corps se ramolli. Elle bailla avant de se coller encore plus à moi. Si mon cœur battait encore, il serrait sur le point de quitter ma poitrine.

**- Merci,** murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

J'attendis quelque secondes, souriant.

**- De rien chérie,** dis-je en embrassant le haut de son crâne.

**Fin **

N'hésitez pas à envoyer des REVIEWS pour me donner vos impressions ou pour critiquer un peu (toujours constructivement !).

Réponses aux reviews :

Et un grand merci à Llexys (à qui j'ai déjà répondu), et à tous les autres !


	6. Jeux dangereux

Hello tout le monde !

Je vous présente un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction !

Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui m'envoient des reviews (réponse aux reviews à la fin du chapitre) !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CW et à L.J Smith.

**Chapitre 6 : Jeux dangereux**

POV Elena

**- Je m'ennuie, **bougonna Klaus comme presque tous les jours depuis qu'il m'avait sauvé.

**- Alors fait quelque chose au lieu de te plaindre.**

Il me regarda avec un regard des plus pénétrants.

**- J'ai le droit de te mordre ?**

**- Non, **refusai-je catégoriquement.

**- Alors je n'ai rien à faire, **soupira-t-il.

Sa mauvaise humeur commençait à m'énerver. J'allai me planter devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

**- Bon… Tu arrêteras de te plaindre si je fais quelque chose avec toi ?**

**- A quoi penses-tu ? **demanda-t-il d'un ton plus que pervers.

**- Je ne sais pas. Un jeu peut-être.**

**- Quel genre de jeu ? **Continua-t-il sur le même air.

**- Pas celui auquel tu penses, **dis-je en brisant ses espoirs.

Il fit la moue et s'enfonça dans le canapé.

**- J'ai bien une idée, **lança-t-il en retrouvant une tête de bienheureux, **mais elle ne va te plaire.**

**- Alors c'est non.**

Je savais très bien à quelle genre d'idée il pensait, comme d'habitude.

**- Attends que je te dise, **répliqua Klaus.

Ce n'était pas la peine de l'écouter déballer des inepties, mais je n'avais rien à perdre de toute façon.

**- Vas-y, **approuvai-je en secouant la main.

**- Tu as toujours rêvé d'apprendre des choses sur moi, non ?**

**- Je ne dirais pas « rêvé », mais on va dire que oui.**

A quoi pensait-il exactement ? Ma curiosité commençait à prendre le dessus sur ma raison.

**- Et moi j'ai très envie d'apprendre des détails croustillants sur ta vie…**

Son utilisation du mot « croustillant » ne me plaisait pas beaucoup.

**- Bon ! Tu te décides oui ou non.**

Il se resservit un verre de scotch avant de continuer.

**- Chacun notre tour, nous pourrons poser une question à l'autre, qui sera obligé d'y répondre sans mentir. **

**- C'est un peu trop facile pour ton esprit tordu.**

**- Je n'ai pas fini. Je disais… Ah ! Mais, à chaque fois que l'un de nous deux posera une question, il devra retirer un vêtement. C'est simple comme bonjour.**

Il ne pensait quand même pas que j'allais accepter ?

**- Le retour de l'esprit tordu…**

**- ****Ҫ****a s'appelle mêler l'utile à l'agréable chérie, **rétorqua-t-il avec un regard lubrique.

**- Je ne le ferais pas.**

**- Réfléchis un peu avant de refuser. Auras-tu une autre occasion d'en apprendre un peu sur moi ?**

Je soupirai. Il avait raison sur ce point. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas laisser passer cette chance.

**- D'accord. Mais j'aurais au moins besoin d'un verre.**

**- Comme tu veux.**

Il me tendit son verre d'une main, la bouteille de l'autre. Nous nous assîmes tous les deux sur le sol, l'un en face de l'autre. Je bus ce qu'il restait de scotch dans le fond du verre avant de le remplir de nouveau. Il était fort, mais il me faudrait bien ça.

POV Klaus

J'étais très fier de moi sur ce coup là.

- **Alors… Tu commences ? **demanda-t-elle en finissant son deuxième verre.

Mon dieu ! J'avais réussi à la faire boire.

**- Honneur aux dames.**

**- Tu répondras sincèrement ? **Réclama Elena, suspicieuse.

**- Je jure de dire la vérité, rien que la vérité, **lui jurai-je en posant une main à l'endroit où devrait se trouver mon cœur.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

**- As-tu déjà été amoureux ?**

Elle commençait très fort. Finalement, ce jeu n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Mais je pourrais peut-être apprendre des choses intéressantes.

**- Oui. As-tu déjà couché avec Damon, **demandai-je avec une pointe de jalousie qu'elle ne remarqua pas.

**- Non. Comment s'appelait-elle ?**

Je fus rassuré de savoir qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Plus rassuré que je ne le pensais.

**- Lilia. Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fait ?**

C'était la question cruciale pour moi.

**- Parce que je n'en avais pas envie. Et comment cela s'est-il finit ?**

Mais en quoi ma vie sentimentale quasiment inexistante pouvait bien l'intéresser ?

**- ****Ҫ****a s'est terminé avant même d'avoir commencé. Je n'avais même pas six cent ans à l'époque. Elle ne savait pas ce que je ressentais et elle s'est mariée. Etrange coïncidence, elle a été retrouvée morte avec son mari quelques jours plus tard. As-tu déjà embrassé Damon volontairement ?**

J'avais aligné toutes ces phrase sans une seule respiration.

**- Oui. C'est toi qui les as tués ?**

Pour qui me prenait-elle exactement ?

**- Evidemment. Est-ce que Stefan est au courant ?**

Elle avait déjà bu trois ou quatre verres et avait enlevé, tout comme moi, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait décidé de commencer à jouer le jour où je m'étais bien habillé, pour tromper mon ennuie. J'avais donc enfilé un costume comportant une veste et une cravate, ce qui me permettrait de continuer à poser des questions. Je mentirais tout de même si je disais ne pas avoir prévu mon coup. J'avais également retrouvé une vieille chevalière dans un des tiroirs du manoir. Elle finit sa dose d'alcool avant de répondre.

**- Bien sûr que non. As-tu déjà aimé après elle ?**

Elle avait trouvé une ruse, enlevant sa première boucle d'oreille. Il lui restait donc deux bijoux et une ceinture avant que cela devienne intéressant. Mais elle restait acharnée. Ses questions approchait dangereusement du moment où je devrais révéler mes sentiments pour elle.

**- Oui. Qui est au courant ?**

**- Katherine et toi. Combien de fois ?**

**- Une seule fois. T'a-t-il déjà embrassé de force ?**

**- Oui. Quand ça ?**

Et si je lui répondais : il y a une semaine… Bien sûr que non. J'étais expert dans l'art et la manière de trouver des ruses, alors je n'allais pas me faire avoir par Elena.

**- Il y a très peu de temps. Qui est au courant ?**

**- Jérémy, Stefan et toi. Et comment cela s'est-il finit cette fois ?**

**- Je l'ai tuée. **

Ce n'était pas totalement faux, dans un sens. Elle commença à tanguer dangereusement sur les côtés. Son regard était totalement vitreux. Il semblerait qu'elle supportait moins bien l'alcool que moi. Il était temps de poser des questions intéressantes.

**- Combien de fois as-tu trouvé que j'étais beau depuis qu'on est ici ?**

**- Chaque jour. Et toi ?**

C'était juste un test, pour vérifier qu'elle me dirait tout. Il était évidemment impossible qu'elle ne me trouve pas beau.

**- A chaque secondes, chérie. As-tu déjà pensé à m'embrasser volontairement ?**

**- Oui. Mmmmmmmmmmm ?**

J'avais dû rêver. Elle avait clairement répondu oui. Mais sa question était beaucoup moins claire.

**- Quoi ?**

**- As-tu déjà pensé sérieusement à coucher avec moi ?**

Je manquai de tomber à la renverse, non seulement en raison de ce qu'elle me demandait, mais aussi à cause du fait qu'elle se retrouvait maintenant en sous-vêtements.

**- Oh oui… **

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de moi.

**- Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là**, dis-je d'un seul coup.

**- Mais il me reste encore deux questions, **bougonna-t-elle.

Elle était trop proche, beaucoup trop proche. Mais je n'avais pas la force de la repousser. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes et je perdis totalement le contrôle de mon corps. Tout ce passa comme dans un rêve. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur moi, laissant le baiser se prolonger. Je l'emmenai jusqu'à ma nouvelle chambre et la posai sur mon lit. Elle se releva d'un coup et me plaqua contre le mur, sans rencontrer aucune résistance de ma part. Elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à Katerina comme cela. Sa bouche passa sur ma nuque, ma mâchoire, pour enfin s'arrêter à mes lèvres. Je devais faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je ne devais pas.

**- Tu es ivre ? **Demandai-je en la repoussant d'une main.

**- Ouais, total…**

Et elle se recolla contre moi, baladant ses mains sur mon torse. Ses doigts fins déboutonnèrent mon pantalon.

**- Non !** Criai-je en la poussant.

La jeune fille tomba à terre. Elle se releva rapidement et retourna vers moi. Ses yeux brillants se fixèrent aux miens.

**- Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?** Se désola-t-elle.

**- Bien sûr que si, **rétorquai-je comme une évidence, **mais ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça. **

**- Chut… Il n'y a aucun problème Klaus. J'en ai envie.**

Si elle savait combien de fois j'avais rêvé de l'entendre me dire ça. Mais elle était soûle. Je m'en serais voulu, et elle m'en aurait voulu jusqu'à la fin des temps. Elle se rapprocha inlassablement de moi, sans se soucier le moins du monde de mes mises en garde. Je la pris par les épaules et la secouai.

**- Mais tu vas m'écouter, oui ? Je t'ai dis non !**

Elle m'observa, les yeux emplis de larmes. Je réussis à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même.

**- Je t'aime, crois-moi. Mais ce n'est pas le bon moment.**

Elle se calma immédiatement. Ses jambes se mirent à flageoler et finirent par céder, la laissant chuter sur le sol dur. Elle s'était endormie. Je la pris dans mes bras pour l'allonger sur mon lit, nettement plus confortable. Je détaillai pendant plusieurs minutes son visage. Je ne sais pas ce que cette fille m'avais fait, mais je n'étais plus dans mon état normal. Je réussis à me détourner pour sortir, lançant un dernier regard vers elle.

**- A demain, chérie…**

**Fin**

N'hésitez pas à envoyer des REVIEWS pour me donner vos impressions ou pour critiquer un peu (toujours constructivement !).

Réponses aux reviews :

Belladu57 = Une nouvelle lectrice ! Super ! Merci beaucoup !

Alexanee = Il y a trop de compliments pour moi, je ne suis pas sûre de tous le mériter ! Mais un grand grand merci !

Merci aussi à kellydu32, DHE212, et aux autres que je n'ai pas cités !

Au fait, je vous souhaite à tous un JOYEUX NOEL et une BONNE ANNEE ! (je ne sais pas si je republierai un chapitre d'ici là !)


	7. Fragments

Hello tout le monde !

Je vous présente un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction !

Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui m'envoient des reviews (réponse aux reviews à la fin du chapitre) !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CW et à L.J Smith.

**Chapitre 7 : Fragments**

POV Elena

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil était déjà à son zénith. J'essayai de me redresser sur le lit, mais ma tête faillit exploser. C'était les signes annonciateurs d'une gueule de bois, alors que je ne me souvenais absolument pas avoir bu. En observant autour de moi, je me rendis compte que j'étais dans la chambre de Klaus. Je ne pouvais pas avoir… Je tentai de réfléchir un peu, malgré ma migraine. Je ne me souvenais absolument pas de ce qui s'était dérouler le soir précédent, ni de comment Klaus s'en était rendu responsable. Il fallait que je rassemble mes esprits.

_- Tu arrêteras de te plaindre si je fais quelque chose avec toi ?_

Ce fragment de mémoire me revint. Oui, j'avais proposé quelque chose à Klaus parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Depuis qu'il m'avait sauvé des griffes de Stefan, il était devenu distant avec moi. Et sans savoir pourquoi, cela m'affligeait. J'avais donc décidé de faire quelque chose pour entrer en contact avec lui de n'importe quelle façon, et pour l'empêcher de répéter pour la énième fois à quel point il s'ennuyait.

_- Un jeu peut-être__._

Que m'était-il passé par la tête à ce moment là ? Si j'avais été assez bête pour proposer à Klaus de faire un jeu, cela ne m'étonnait plus que j'ai fini bourrée.

_- Chacun notre tour, nous pourrons poser une question à l'autre, qui sera obligé d'y répondre sans mentir._

C'était beaucoup trop simple pour lui. Il y avait un problème. Qu'avais-je bien pu lui révéler d'embarrassant ? Je rougis à cette idée. Et s'il m'avait demandé ce que je pensais de lui, qu'aurais-je répondu ? Et s'il l'avait fait ? Je grognai, énervé par mon inaptitude à me souvenir de ce qui c'était passé. Mais moi également, j'avais dû découvrir des choses sur lui, que j'avais malheureusement totalement oubliées.

_- Mais, à chaque fois que l'un de nous deux posera une question, il devra retirer un vêtement._

En effet, il me manquait bien une partie de son résonnement. Il était impossible que j'aie accepté. Enfin, je croyais. Je me souvins de l'irrésistible envie que j'avais eue de dire simplement oui, sans réfléchir plus que cela. L'idée de voir Klaus se déshabiller devant moi m'avait totalement décontenancée, mais irrémédiablement attirée.

_- D'accord. Mais j'aurais au moins besoin d'un verre._

Voilà comment j'avais commencé à boire, et petit à petit, j'avais vidé de plus en plus de verres. Face à lui, je faisais vraiment n'importe quoi. Je ne me pensais pas aussi irresponsable, mais apparemment, je n'étais pas si forte que je le croyais. Mais maintenant, ce que je devais savoir, c'était comment j'étais arrivée dans son lit. Ma concentration m'échappait petit à petit, toutes mes pensées devenant de plus en plus floues. Décidément, les gueules de bois ne me réussissaient pas du tout.

_- As-tu déjà été amoureux ? _

_- Oui._

Il avait aimé. Cela me semblait improbable pour lui, mais après tout, que savais-je réellement de qui était ? Mon cœur se serra, mélangé entre un sentiment de tristesse face à cette vérité et un soupçon de jalousie que je ne parvins à nier. Tout était confus. J'étais jalouse de l'amour qu'il avait porté à une femme certainement morte depuis longtemps, alors que rien ne me liai à lui.

_- As-tu déjà couché avec Damon ? _

_- Non._

Il pensait que Damon et moi étions ensemble. Je l'avais vu dans son regard, ainsi qu'autre chose que je n'étais pas parvenue à déchiffré. Mais que diable lui avait donné cette idée ? Peut-être Stefan. Je n'avais aucun moyen de la savoir, mais le fait qu'il le croit m'avait blessé.

_- Comment s'appelait-elle ? _

_- Lilia. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? _

_- Parce que je n'en avais pas envie._

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais l'envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur sa vie amoureuse me démangeait à chaque question. Je voulais tout savoir sur sa partie humaine, sur la partie de lui qui pouvait encore ressentir. Une évidence sortis du fond de mon cœur sans prévenir : je voulais savoir s'il y avait une chance qu'il puisse un jour ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de la haine et de l'indifférence pour moi.

Les questions s'enchainaient de plus en plus vite, et j'étais de plus en plus ivre. Nous parlions respectivement de nos pseudo-couples qui n'avaient jamais réellement fonctionnés. J'avais appris qu'il aimait quelqu'un il y avait peu de temps, et qu'elle avait fini comme l'autre. Cela me faisait froid dans le dos, mais en même temps, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, j'étais soulagée. Oui… Savoir qu'il était seul me rassurait. Et puis tout dérapa.

_- Combien de fois as-tu trouvé que j'étais beau depuis qu'on est ici ? _

_- Chaque jour._

Je n'avais pas pu répondre ça. C'était totalement faux. Quoi que… Je ne pouvais nier qu'il avait un certain charme, ni qu'il était particulièrement séduisant. Mais pas au point de m'en faire la remarque chaque jour. Mon cerveau devait me jouer des tours. Ou non. J'étais parfois fascinée par son apparence sans m'en rendre compte.

_- Et toi ?_

_- A chaque seconde, chérie._

Il me trouvait belle. Mon cœur s'emplit de chaleur et un grand sourire apparut sur mon visage. Il fallait que je me calme, mais je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas.

_- As-tu déjà pensé à m'embrasser volontairement ?_

_- Oui._

Je m'en voulais terriblement pour ne pas avoir réussi à mentir à Klaus. Il était vrai que chaque fois que je voyais ses lèvres, les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient dangereusement. Que pensait-il de moi à présent ? Il devait rire de ma faiblesse depuis hier.

_- As-tu déjà pensé sérieusement à coucher avec moi ?_

_- Oh oui…_

Ce fut l'apothéose. Je faillis faire une crise cardiaque à sa réponse. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, les joues plus rouges que jamais. Je suffoquai. Mes yeux se fermèrent lentement, et des images défilèrent devant mes yeux, sans que je puisse les arrêter. Je le voulais, mais il était impossible de stopper toutes les souvenirs qui envahissaient mon esprit. A présent, j'aurais tout fait pour ignorer la suite.

_J'avançai lentement vers lui, tandis qu'il essayait de reculer, sans grand succès. Je capturai ses lèvres sans attendre. Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui, approfondissant le baiser. Le désir envahit totalement mon corps. Je me retrouvai sur le lit de Klaus avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je parvins à me relever pour le plaquer contre le mur sans qu'il n'oppose la moindre résistance. Ma bouche se pressa de nouveau contre la sienne avec envie, tandis que mes mains parcourraient avidement son torse._

Mon cœur s'affolait de plus en plus sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. De toute évidence, j'avais bien couché avec lui. D'un côté, le fait qu'il est profité de moi m'horrifiait, mais d'un autre, cela ne me déplaisait pas.

_Mais il me repoussa, encore et encore, malgré mes assauts vers lui. Il fini par crier pour que j'arrête. Il ne voulait pas de moi._

Oui, il ne voulait pas de moi. Tout mon corps se figea d'un seul coup. Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Pourquoi ?

Il avait détruit toute trace de bonheur dans ma vie, et pourtant, il était la seule chose que je désirais encore. Je voulais qu'il reste à mes côtés, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me donne l'amour qu'il me manquait. Mais je ne pouvais pas souhaiter tout cela. Comment la cause de mon malheur pouvait-elle être aussi la source de mon bonheur ? Seulement, je ne pouvais plus nier. C'était trop dur pour une jeune fille comme moi. Je l'aimais, inexorablement. Et ce n'était absolument pas réciproque. Je me sentis vide, remplie d'une souffrance que je ne pouvais pas évacuer librement. Je commençai à sangloter. Je voulais arrêter le défilement de mes souvenirs, mais c'était impossible. Et les images recommencèrent…

_- Je t'aime, crois-moi._

POV Klaus

Elle pleurait. J'avais d'abord entendu son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, puis se calmer, avant d'entendre ses pleurs. Je n'avais pas bougé, n'osant pas l'interrompre avant qu'elle n'ai fini. Alors je restais assis sur le canapé, essayant de résister à mon envie d'aller la consoler. Tout à coup, elle se tu.

Elle descendit les escaliers en trombe et se planta devant. Je me redressai tant bien que mal, pour pouvoir écouter ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Mais elle ne fit rien. Elle resta là, immobile, ses yeux dans les miens. Et puis tout à coup, elle s'agenouilla à mes pieds et fondit en larmes. Je me mis à son niveau et enroulai mes bras autour d'elle. Elle me faisait totalement perdre mes moyens. D'un coup, elle me repoussa et commença à trembler.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, **murmura-t-elle.

- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, **répondis-je en essayant de me rapprocher.

Elle recula de nouveau, jusqu'à se retrouver collée au mur. Je savais que je devais rester à une certaine distance, mais mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. J'avançais vers elle, tentant sans grand succès de voir son expression, cachée par ses cheveux.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, **répéta-t-elle en criant.

Elle se débattit lorsque je posais une main sur son épaule, mais elle ne pouvait me faire face.

**- Elena… Je ne comprends pas…**

Que voulait-elle dire ? Sa main frappa ma joue. J'aurais dû riposter, mais je n'avais pas la force d'utiliser la violence contre une petite chose si faible. Elle releva la tête vers moi. Mes doigts se perdirent dans une mèche de ses cheveux.

**- C'est impossible que je ressente ça, **bégaya-t-elle.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un seul coup. Voulait-elle dire qu'elle m'aimait ? Je savais que je ne devais pas espérer, que c'était impossible, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Elle se colla à moi.

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quand je suis avec toi, tout se déroule toujours ainsi ? … Pourquoi tu réussis toujours à avoir ce que tu veux de moi ? … Pourquoi tu sais toujours quoi me dire ? … Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ? … Et pourquoi, même si tu me traite comme ça, même si tu as tout détruit dans ma vie, je ne peux pas arrêter de ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi ?**

Je voulais lui répondre, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Elle avait clairement débarrassé mon esprit de la moindre trace de doute. C'était inespéré, tellement que je refusai d'y croire.

**- Et que ressens-tu exactement ? **

**- Ne m'oblige pas à te le dire.**

Je soupirai. Nous étions si près du but, et elle refusait toujours d'avouer.

**- Très bien, **dis-je sur un ton faussement résigné, **dans ce cas, je ne te dirais pas non plus que je t'aime.**

Elle arrêta de respirer. Ce que j'avais fait était idiot, je le savais, mais je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Le poids de ce secret devenait insupportable. Elle dévia son regard.

**- Elena… Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous ne devions pas en arriver là, mais tu sais aussi que nous n'avons aucune prise sur nos sentiments. Alors regarde-moi.**

Elle continua à éviter ma vue. J'attendis, ce qui me sembla durer une éternité, mais rien ne changea. Je passai alors lentement ma main sur sa joue, ramenant son visage tout près du miens, et posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser ne dura qu'une seconde, mais il voulait tout dire. Il représentait mes aveux.

Je me détachais d'elle et lui tournai le dos. Je maudissais sa foutue conscience, et sans le vouloir, elle m'avait blessé.

**- C'est bon, j'ai compris, **lançai-je d'une façon agressive,** Tu viendras me voir quand tu seras prête. Mais tu sais que je ne suis pas patient. **

Je fis quelques pas vers la porte, sans attendre sa réponse.

**- Klaus ! Tu sais que je ne peux pas te dire ça !**

**- Tu t'imposes toute seule des limites. C'est toi qui dois décider de ta vie.**

Silence.

**- Dans ce cas, **fit-elle, **je n'ai rien à perdre.**

Je sentis sa tête contre mon dos. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon torse, et me serra.

**- Je t'aime…**

**Fin**

N'hésitez pas à envoyer des REVIEWS pour me donner vos impressions ou pour critiquer un peu (toujours constructivement !).

Réponses aux reviews :

lilou.8085 = Merci d'avoir pris la peine de m'enoyer tes critiques, elles me serviront beaucoup pour mes prochaines fics !

Merci aussi à kellydu32, DHE212, Alexanee et aux autres que je n'ai pas cités !

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire, mais j'avais beaucoup de travail. Alors pour compenser, j'ai fait un chapitre plutôt long (2169 mots !).


	8. Perdre le contrôle

Hello tout le monde !

Je vous présente un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction !

Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui m'envoient des reviews

Je m'excuse pour avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre et remercie toutes les personnes qui continuent de me suivre.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CW et à L.J Smith.

**Chapitre 8 : Perdre le contrôle**

POV Elena

**- Je t'aime…**

Ce que je venais de faire était totalement stupide, mais je me sentais tellement mieux à présent. Je me serrais contre le corps étonnamment chaud de Klaus, qui me réconfortait en toute circonstance. Il se retourna en me souriant de toutes ses dents. Il semblait heureux, comme je ne l'avais jamais vu.

**- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, **soupira-t-il.

Il me souleva et me déposa sur le canapé. Je n'avais jamais vu cette expression sur son visage, une expression de pur bonheur.

**- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me dises ça.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?**

Il m'observa, arquant un sourcil.

**- Question stupide,** rattrapai-je.

Je ne savais plus trop quoi lui dire. Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous, une pression, une atmosphère pesante. Je sentais le regard de Klaus sur moi, ce qui me fit rougir de plus en plus. Je me résignai à tourner la tête vers lui.

**- Je… Euh… Qu'est-ce qui ce passe maintenant ?**

**- J'ai bien ma petite idée, **dit-il tandis que je rougissais sous son regard, **je ne peux plus me retenir de faire ça à présent.**

**- Qu'est-ce que…**

Il plaqua violement ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'empêchant de continuer. Une chaleur peu commune envahit tout mon corps, m'enlevant d'un seul coup toute ma volonté. Mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux tandis que les siennes caressaient délicatement mon dos, ce qui contrastait parfaitement avec la passion qu'il mettait dans son baiser. Mon corps tout entier était en surchauffe. Ses doigts se baladèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, sur ma nuque, pour s'arrêter sur mon épaule, qu'il dénuda lentement. Il y posa les lèvres, ce qui me fit frissonner de plaisir.

Tout à coup, je sentis ses canines effleurer ma peau. Il me repoussa et s'éloigna de moi le plus vite possible, faisant tomber divers objets sur son passage. Je le regardai, effaré de voir une expression de telle faiblesse sur son visage. Il était là, devant moi, tremblant comme une feuille, essayant de réprimé son envie de sang.

**- Excuse-moi…** articula-t-il difficilement.

**- Ce n'est pas ta faute, **répliquai-je.

J'avais déjà vu ça chez Stefan, mais jamais de façon aussi violente. Seulement, je n'avais plus peur de Klaus depuis longtemps. Je m'approchai de lui à pas de loup. Je passai mes doigts sur son visage et plongeai tendrement mes yeux dans les siens. Il fit la moue, comme un enfant. Comment avais-je pu le prendre pour un monstre ? Si. Il en était un, détruisant tout ce qui était bien partout où il allait. Mais j'essayai tout de même de me persuader qu'il avait changé.

**- Ce n'est pas grave,** murmurai-je.

Il soupira.

**- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de toute façon, **ajouta-t-il, **oui, c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée.**

POV Klaus

**- … Une mauvaise idée ? **répéta-t-elle.

Je l'observai, intrigué. Son visage se fendit en un sourire malin. Se déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et l'écartai de moi.

**- Qu'as-tu derrière la tête ?** demandai-je.

**- Tu le sais très bien.**

Tout se passa très vite, tellement que j'en oubliai tout les détails que ne la concernaient pas. Je ne me souviens que de son parfum, de la douceur de sa peau, du gout de ses lèvres, de nos souffles mêlés, des mots qu'elle me chuchota, de la chaleur que son corps dégageait. Et puis le noir.

Je sentais son cœur battre contre mon torse. Je n'ouvrais pas les yeux, savourant la présence de son corps près du miens. J'étais dans mon lit avec la femme que j'aimais. Cette phrase était tellement douce à mes oreilles.

Elena m'avait changé, irrémédiablement changé. Je m'étais affaibli, mais cela ne me semblait pas un tort si c'était pour rester auprès d'elle. Elle remua en gémissant, puis passa ses bras autour de mon coup

**- Bonjour, **dit-elle joyeusement**, bien dormi ?**

**- Très bien, **répondis-je en l'embrassant.

Tout semblait parfait, beaucoup trop parfait. Rien dans ma vie ne l'avait jamais été, et je savais que cela ne durerait pas aussi longtemps que je l'espérais.

- **Tu sais comment réagiront tes amis quand ils l'apprendront ?** la taquinai-je pour être fixé.

**- Ils ne sont pas obligés de tout savoir, **répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac en caressant ma joue.

**- Et s'ils l'apprennent tout de même ?**

Son expression se durcit. Je m'en voulais de lui poser ce genre de questions, mais je ne voulais que lui ouvrir les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle sache vraiment ce à quoi elle s'exposait.

**- Et bien je verrais à ce moment, **souffla-t-elle, **ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant.**

**- Pour moi si. **

**- Je ne sais pas Klaus ! Et je préfère ne pas y penser…**

**- Alors je vais te le dire moi !**

Cela allait la briser, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ses amis le faire à ma place. Parce que je savais ce qu'ils penseraient de moi, d'elle, de nous.

**- Ils ne comprendront pas. Ils ne feront même pas l'effort de t'écouter. Ils penseront que tu es folle, que je t'ai hypnotisé, ou pire, que tu t'es retournée contre eux. Ils se ficheront royalement de toutes les années d'amitié que vous avez partagées. Tout ce qu'ils verront, c'est que tu les as trahis.**

Je voulais être le plus doux possible, mais je ne pouvais pas lui cacher l'inévitable. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle se leva machinalement, enroulée dans un drap. Elle ne jeta pas un regard sur moi. Je tendis la main vers elle.

**- Elena…**

**- Non, Klaus. Je croyais que tu étais différent, mais je m'étais apparemment trompée. Tu es toujours aussi cruel. Et dire que j'ai…**

Je ne dis rien. Il ne fallait pas que je la retienne. C'était mieux pour elle. Elena était jeune, elle ne devait pas gâcher sa vie. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir la garder.

- **Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est que la vérité. Et je préfère que tu l'apprennes de moi plutôt que tu ne le découvres à tes dépens. **

Elle se retourna vers moi, toujours en larmes. Cela me faisait mal au cœur.

**- Tu ne comprends donc pas,** hurla-t-elle à moitié, **je me fous de ce qu'ils pensent ! Je veux juste être avec toi !**

**- Et penses-tu vraiment que tu pourras être heureuse avec moi ?**

**- Et bien jusqu'à maintenant, je l'étais plus que jamais.**

Elle respira et s'assit de nouveau sur le lit. Je me redressai pour lui faire face.

**- Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui ne veux pas être heureux,** lança-t-elle finalement.

Elle avait raison, bien évidement. Le bonheur me faisait peur. C'était un sentiment inconnu qui, d'après mon expérience, amenait au malheur.

- **Et comment pourrai-je l'être avec tout ce que j'ai fait ?**

**- Comme ça…**

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

**- Ne crois-tu pas que tu le mérite enfin ?** ajouta-t-elle.

Je la dévisageai. Jamais personne ne s'était comporté ainsi avec moi.

**- Après tout, tu as peut-être raison. Pourquoi une personne géniale comme moi n'aurait pas le droit au bonheur ? **dis-je en l'attirant de nouveau vers moi.

Elle rit.

**- Mais bien sûr, **plaisanta-t-elle.

Mes yeux se posèrent accidentellement sur sa nuque. Ma soif revint, plus forte que jamais. Le sang d'Elena m'attirait énormément. J'essayai de m'écarter, mais elle me retint.

**- Prends mon sang,** murmura-t-elle en me tendant son poignet.

Je secouai la tête.

**- J'insiste.**

**- Alors prends le miens…**

**- Non merci.**

**- J'insiste. Tu mourras si je ne parviens pas à me contrôler.**

Je mordis mon poignet et le portai au niveau de ses lèvres. Elle finit par boire tandis que je faisais de même. Un sentiment de bien-être m'envahit, ainsi qu'un désir incontrôlable de continuer à aspirer sa vie. Je parvins tout de même à me détacher d'elle au prix de nombreux efforts.

**- C'est meilleur que ça en a l'air, **souffla-t-elle enfin.

**- C'est la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais gouté, **ajoutai-je.

Je fondis de nouveau sur elle, mélangeant nos langues encore imprégnées du liquide rouge.

**- Je t'aime,** avouai-je en me décollant d'elle.

**- Moi aussi.**

Et nous recommençâmes à nous embrasser en riant.

**Fin**

N'hésitez pas à envoyer des REVIEWS pour me donner vos impressions ou pour critiquer un peu (toujours constructivement !).


	9. Un coeur qui bat

Hello tout le monde !

Je vous présente un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction !

Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui m'envoient des reviews, auxquelles je ne réponds pas tout le temps…

Je vous préviens que ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de ma fic, et donc que le prochain est l'épilogue.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CW et à L.J Smith.

**Chapitre 9 : Un cœur qui bat**

POV Elena

Deux mois. Cela fait exactement deux mois que j'étais enfermées dans ce manoir avec Klaus. Et une semaine que j'avais cédé à la tentation. Comment ma vie avait-elle pu changer à ce point en si peu de temps ? L'endroit que je pensais être une prison c'était révélé une véritable échappatoire, un moyen de trouver ce qui me manquait. Qui aurait cru que ce serait Klaus ? Sûrement pas moi.

**- Elena ?** fit une voix derrière moi, **tu peux m'aider ?**

Je me retournai pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un Klaus à la chemise entrouverte et avec une cravate emmêlée.

**- Tu as mille ans,** répondis-je en riant devant sa tête déconfite, **tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour faire un nœud de cravate. Et puis pourquoi tu mets une cravate au juste ?**

**- Excuse-moi de vouloir être beau devant nos invités.**

Il jeta le morceau de tissu par terre et se dirigea vers le frigo. Je le rejoins.

**- Nos invités ?**

**- Ta bande de joyeux compagnons viens aujourd'hui je te signale !**

Aujourd'hui ? Avec tous les événements qui avaient eut lieu, j'avais totalement oublié que Bonnie venait nous apporter des provisions aujourd'hui.

**- Ne me dis pas que c'est pour eux que tu te fais beau,** plaisantai-je.

Il sourit et m'attira contre lui. Il était si différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Tellement mieux.

**- Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un clochard quand je suis en si charmante compagnie, **lança-t-il avec un regard charmeur.

- **Dis plutôt que tu veux les narguer, **répliquai-je.

- **Il y a de ça.**

Il m'embrassa tendrement. Je posai accidentellement ma main à l'endroit où devait se trouver son cœur. Des frissons parcouraient toujours mon corps quand je sentais que rien ne battait à cet endroit chez les vampires. Cela me rappelait qu'ils n'étaient plus vivants. Klaus se rendit compte de mon trouble.

- **Tu sais, **dit-il, **ce n'est pas parce que tu fixes mon cœur qu'il va recommencer à battre.**

**- Je sais… Mais j'espère quand même.**

**- Je ne suis même pas sûr d'en avoir un.**

**- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne bat pas qu'il n'est pas là. Tous les vampires en ont eu un, un jour.**

Il était tellement touchant parfois. Il prit à manger dans le frigidaire et s'assit face à moi à la table de la cuisine.

**- En parlant de vampires,** commença-t-il, **pourquoi tu n'en es pas encore un ?**

Je ne comprenais pas. J'étais humaine, tout simplement.

- **Je veux dire, **continua-t-il en voyant mon malaise, **avec ce qui s'est passé avec Stefan, Damon, Katherine, les loups-garous, les hybrides et tout ça, tu n'as jamais voulu devenir un vampire ?**

**- J'avoue que j'y ai pensé, mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résigner.**

Un silence s'installa. Son regard lourd montrait qu'il attendait la suite. J'inspirai lentement.

- **J'ai déjà eu plusieurs occasions de devenir un vampire, mais je ne m'y suis jamais résigné. Je crois que le simple fait de penser que je vivrais en étant morte me faisait peur. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas vivre pour l'éternité, laissant tout ce que j'aimais derrière moi. J'ai toujours voulu une vie normale, tu comprends ? Et même si elle ne l'est plus vraiment, franchir le pas empêche tout retour en arrière. Et je n'avais encore rien trouvé qui vaille la peine d'abandonner mon humanité. Même pas Stefan.**

Il réfléchit un long moment.

**- Et moi, j'en vaux la peine ? **lança-t-il finalement.

- **Je ne sais pas. Je ne le saurais que quand j'y serais.**

**- Parce que tu comptes y être un jour ?**

Piégée. J'engloutis une tartine de confiture entière avant de reprendre.

**- Ce n'est pas sûr, mais ce n'est pas impossible.**

Son sourire s'étira de nouveau, mais il se tut.

- **Ҫ****a ne va pas ? **demandai-je.

**- Je ne te comprends pas…**

Il semblait différent. D'une seconde à l'autre, il était passé de la joie à la peine.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Personne ne m'a jamais traité comme ça.**

**- Et c'est mal ?**

**- Non. Je ne crois pas…**

Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de sa personnalité.

**- J'ai juste peur que ça s'arrête un jour, **ajouta-t-il, **je tiens à te garder pour moi. Je suis égoïste, tu sais ?**

**- L'amour est égoïste, Klaus.**

POV Klaus

Tout était si… simple avec elle. Parler, rire, me confier, toutes les choses que je n'avais jamais réellement faites et qui me faisait un bien fou.

La journée était passée sans que je ne m'en rende compte, trop absorbé par ce que je ressentais pour penser à autre chose.

Un pas. Ils étaient là, je le sentais. Ils étaient tous là. Où pouvait bien être Elena ? J'entendais sa respiration. Elle savait aussi qu'ils étaient venus. Et une seule raison pouvait les avoir amenés à venir tous ensemble. L'heure était venue de nous séparer. Mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire sans réagir.

Je courus vers Elena, voulant rester le plus près possible d'elle. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Bonnie, Damon, Caroline, Alaric, Rebekah, et même Jérémy. S'ils pensaient pouvoir m'impressionner, ils se trompaient. Je remarquai quelque chose dans la main de la sorcière. Une amulette. Non ! Elle prononça des phrases incompréhensibles, sans que je ne puisse bouger pour l'en empêcher. J'étais littéralement paralysé, mon esprit bataillant entre deux idées : rester avec Elena ou sauver ma peau. La sorcière finit par se taire, et je sentis mon corps défaillir.

**- Elena,** murmurai-je avant de perdre connaissance.

POV Elena

Il tomba à terre devant moi. Je restais immobile. Je voulais crier, le réveiller, mais je restais là, à le regarder avec des yeux emplis de douleur. Je ne sais combien de temps passa sans que personne ne fasse le moindre geste. Quelqu'un – Damon ? – finit par m'emmener m'assoir.

Pendant que je vacillais sur ma chaise, comme endormie, Bonnie parlait. C'est du moins ce qui me semblait, et je croyais voir ses lèvres remuer, ses mains s'agiter, ses yeux brûler d'une lueur de rage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils disaient, et je m'en fichais. Une personne entra, m'arrachant à ma stupeur. C'était Rebekah. Je restais les yeux dans le vide, tachant de me concentrer sur leurs paroles.

**- Mon frère est bien endormi dans le hall,** confirma l'O_riginelle_.

**- Bien,** acquiesça Damon.

Ils continuèrent de parler, sans que je ne capte le sens de la conversation. Bonnie plaça sa tête devant la mienne. Je ne réagissais pas. Mon corps semblait éteint, mon âme hanté par les souvenirs qui me rattachaient à Klaus.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait à la fin !** hurla-t-elle.

Je n'avais rien à répondre. Il m'avait juste ouvert les yeux sur qui j'étais, sur qui je voulais être. C'est ce que je voulais lui dire, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche.

_- Ils ne comprendront pas. Ils ne feront même pas l'effort de t'écouter. Ils penseront que tu es folle, que je t'ai hypnotisé, ou pire, que tu t'es retournée contre eux. Ils se ficheront royalement de toutes les années d'amitié que vous avez partagées. Tout ce qu'ils verront, c'est que tu les as trahis._

Klaus avait raison. Tout ce passerait exactement comme cela, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas qui il était réellement. Mais moi, je voulais juste rester avec lui. Pour toujours…

_- Et moi, j'en vaux la peine ?_

Oui. Il était la personne qu'il me fallait. Je pouvais tout abandonner, j'étais prête à ça. Pourtant, je n'avais ce sentiment que depuis peu de temps, mais j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Je ne me voyais pas le laisser définitivement derrière moi.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, comme un zombie. Tout le monde me suivit, en chuchotant, sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire. J'avais le sang de Klaus dans mon corps. J'avais du sang de double dans mon corps. Un seul coup bien placé et je deviendrai un hybride, ou un vampire, ou un mélange des deux peut-être.

**- Je suis désolée, **dis-je en m'adressant à tous,** sachez juste qu'il ne m'a pas hypnotisée, ni forcée, ni menacée. C'est seulement une personne qui a trop perdue durant sa vie. **

Leur silence était pesant. Ils ne comprenaient pas où je voulais en venir, et c'était très bien comme ça. Je me tournai vers Rebekah.

**- Juste une chose,** ajoutai-je, **il t'aime, de tout son cœur.**

Je m'emparai alors d'un couteau et le plantai dans mon corps, en plein dans mon cœur.

POV Klaus

L'odeur de son sang emplissait toute la maison. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Une main attrapa ma tête et me força à ouvrir les yeux. Ma sœur…

**- Réveille-toi,** dit-elle assez lentement pour que personne ne l'entende, **je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais elle a besoin de toi.**

Je me redressai d'un seul coup, paniqué.

- **Où est-elle ?**

**- Dans la cuisine. Mais…**

Je n'attendis pas la fin de sa phrase et me précipitai là où Elena se trouvait. Son corps était inerte, son sang se déversait lentement sur le carrelage blanc. Même ainsi, elle restait belle à se damner. Je n'eu pas le temps de vérifier comment elle allait que Damon se jeta sur moi. Mais je l'envoyai valser sur le mur le plus proche en un seul geste.

**- Ne bougez pas,** ordonnai-je.

Je me baissai avec mille précautions et passai ma main dans ses cheveux colorés d'un rouge profond au niveau des pointes. Elle était bien morte, pour l'instant. Je la soulevai pour l'emmener avec moi. Je me retournai vers ses amis. Ils m'observèrent, choqués. Rebekah arriva et me signe de la suivre.

**- Bon,** commençai-je, **je vais y aller.**

Je fis quelques pas avant de me retourner vers eux.

**- Vous savez, elle tenait à vous. Mais elle n'aurait pas pu supporter que vous la détestiez.**

Personne ne prononça un seul mot. Ma sœur et moi courûmes jusqu'à l'extérieur. Nous pûmes passer la porte sans encombre, et nous nous arrêtâmes au milieu de la forêt après avoir vérifier que nous étions bien seuls.

**- Je sais où sont les cercueils,** lança-t-elle tout à coup.

**- Alors allons-y.**

Elle avança sans un regard pour moi.

- **Rebekah, **l'appelai-je.

Elle se retourna et posa ses yeux sur les miens. Je souris. Elle était toujours la même, fière, prête à m'affronter en toutes circonstances mais sans jamais franchir le pas.

**- Merci pour tout.**

**Fin**

N'hésitez pas à envoyer des REVIEWS pour me donner vos impressions ou pour critiquer un peu (toujours constructivement !).


	10. Toujours et pour toujours

Hello tout le monde !

Je vous présente le dernier chapitre de ma fiction !

Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui m'envoient des reviews, auxquelles je ne réponds pas tout le temps…

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CW et à L.J Smith.

**Epilogue : Toujours et pour toujours**

POV Elena

Quatre cercueils.

Nous les cherchions, moi, Klaus et sa sœur, depuis plus d'une semaine. Entretemps, j'avais eu le temps de terminer ma transformation. Je ne pouvais me résigner à boire du sang humain, je me contentais alors de tuer de pauvres petits animaux. Rebekah avait fini par nous conduire dans un château magnifique, plein de lumière.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce centrale, où trônaient les quatre tombeaux. Je m'approchai d'eux, frôlant du bout de mes doigts les enluminures qui ornaient chacun d'eux : Rebekah – la tombe était sans aucun doute vide – sur le premier, puis Elijah, Kol et Finn.

**- Elena,** souffla Klaus, **peux-tu sortir juste une minute s'il-te-plait ?**

**- Bien sûr, **approuvai-je en déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue.

Je sortis de la pièce, et refermai les deux battants de la porte en bois massif. J'attendis ce qui sembla durer des heures. Soudain, quelqu'un défonça la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Je sursautai, mais restai figée.

**- Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus ici, **hurla l'_Originel_.

Il était suivi de Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, et d'un autre vampire que je ne connaissais pas.

**- Calme-toi,** répondit sa sœur sur le même ton.

Il posa ses yeux sur moi. J'aurais voulu me terrer quelque part au plu profond du manoir.

**- Qui est-ce ?**

**- Personne, **fit Klaus en s'approchant de moi.

**- Elena ?** lança Elijah, **que fais-tu là ?**

**- C'est une longue histoire, **répondis-je d'une toute petite voix.

**- Puisque vous ne semblez pas d'accord sur son importance,** repris le vampire, **je me ferais un plaisir de l'éliminer.**

Il leva le bras vers moi, mais Klaus le retint. Je me réfugiai derrière lui, comme une petite fille effrayée.

**- Ne la touche pas Kol,** siffla-t-il.

**- Pourquoi la protèges-tu ? **

Tout le monde s'était rapproché. Klaus marqua une légère hésitation. Je serrai sa main.

**- Parce que je l'aime,** lâcha-t-il enfin.

Ce fut plus que de l'étonnement, ce fut une véritable onde de choc qui parcourut les _Originels_. Ils fixèrent instantanément leurs regards sur moi. Ma respiration s'était bloquée. Klaus reprit.

- **Ecoutez moi tous…**

Il s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots. Je le poussai pour l'encourager.

- **J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, en particulier vis-à-vis de vous, et je ne peux pas les réparer. Seulement, il faut que vous sachiez que je n'ai fais cela que pour que nous puissions un jour former une véritable famille. Mais je ne vous en voudrais pas de vouloir partir. Je… Je veux juste m'excuser auprès de vous avant que vous ne me quittiez.**

**- Dans ce cas je peux m'en aller tranquille, **lança le dernier vampire, sûrement Finn.

Il marcha à grandes enjambées vers la sortie, suivi de Kol. Mais Rebekah et Elijah restèrent là, indécis. Klaus commença à trembler, et je vis une larme couler lentement sur sa joue. Le voir ainsi m'était insupportable.

**- Attendez !** Criai-je à leur intention.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et me regardèrent.

**- Je sais ce que vous ressentez, **continuai-je, **moi aussi je le haïssais, et peut-être même plus que vous. Il a détruit ma famille, ma relation, ma vie toute entière. Il a tué ma tante, menacé mes amis. Il m'a même tuée, moi, juste par cupidité et envie de pouvoir. Mais il est différent de tout ça. Au fond de lui, c'est un homme bien, avec un grand sens du devoir et de la famille. Tout ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait pour vous. Et vous seriez tous mort s'il ne l'avait pas fait. S'il-vous-plait, laissez lui une dernière chance de se racheter…**

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je ne supportai pas de le savoir triste. J'attendis, mais personne ne prit la parole.

**- Moi je reste,** fit Rebekah.

Klaus se retourna vers elle, avec un regard plein de gratitude.

**- Malgré tout le mal que tu m'as fait, tu restes mon frère. Et je suis d'accord sur le fait que tu as changé.**

**- Moi aussi.**

C'était Elijah qui avait parlé. Je pensais que ce serait le dernier à pardonner l'hybride, mais je m'étais apparemment trompée. Je lui souris.

**- J'ai confiance en Elena. Et si elle dit que c'est un type bien, je la crois.**

Les deux autres vampires restaient muets. Je leur fis une tête désemparée. Finn soupira.

**- Bien. Je te donne une dernière chance. Mais c'est la dernière Niklaus.**

Klaus hocha la tête. Il ne restait plus que Kol.

**- Vous rendez-vous compte que je suis obligé de rester ? **demanda-t-il. **Je ne vais quand même pas partir tout seul. **

Il marqua une pause.

- **Je reste. Mais écoutes-moi bien Niklaus : à la moindre erreur, au moindre faux pas, je m'en vais, que quelqu'un me suive ou non.**

**- Merci mon frère.**

Un sourire illumina son visage.

**- Alors,** dit-il, **nous sommes de nouveau réunis. Toujours et pour toujours.**

**- Toujours et pour toujours, **lancèrent tous les _Originels _en cœur.

Le bonheur de Klaus était décidément contagieux. Je l'embrassai tendrement.

**- Toujours et pour toujours, **murmurai-je.

**Fin**

N'hésitez pas à envoyer des REVIEWS pour me donner vos impressions ou pour critiquer un peu (toujours constructivement !).

Et voilà ! Ma fiction est enfin terminée ! Je remercie tous mes lecteurs pour leurs avis, leur compliments, leur soutient, leurs conseils…

Avant de vous laissez, j'ai plusieurs questions : Comment avez-vous trouvé l'ensemble de ma fic ? Quels conseils me donneriez-vous pour mes prochaines fics ? Voudriez-vous une suite à cette fic ? Sur quel sujet et/ou quel couple et/ou quelle série voudriez-vous que j'écrive ?

PS : Je vous préviens qu'une fiction Klaus/Caroline est en préparation…


End file.
